


Red Carpet

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prejudice must be an awful lot of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Red Carpet  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Mainly Ed, with contemplations on Al.  
> Setting: General.  
> Summary: Prejudice must be an awful lot of work.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing with them.  
> Notes: Just a little something based on the prompt word comfort, via the FMA Fic Contest community on LiveJournal.

Sometimes, I’d like to enjoy something nice for a change.

Take that restaurant on the corner, with the chandeliers and the red carpet. I’d like to go to a place like that, just once. Just to see what it’s like. Maybe like playing dress-up… or make-believe. Pretending I could be that _normal_, just for one night.

But Al wouldn’t come. I’ll bet they wouldn’t let his ironclad carcass through the door; and even if they did, he’d be too uncomfortable, too self-conscious to stand it.

And because he can’t go… neither can I. It’s my fault he can’t even _pretend_ to be normal—and I could never enjoy the pleasures I’ve caused him to miss.

_It’s not fair_, I think, just for a moment.

But as we pass by, the well-dressed people standing around the fountain stare at Al. Some even take a few steps back from the sidewalk.

And suddenly, I realize—

_They’re_ the ones who are never comfortable.

People like that spend their lives picking and choosing who’s good enough to be near them, for all the wrong reasons. They could never see Al for who he is… and if they’re missing out on a guy like him, I wonder how much else they’ve pushed away.

Prejudice must be an awful lot of work.

They can have their chandeliers and red carpets. Starlight and winding roads are enough for me, as long as Al is there.

My _brother_ is beside me—and that’s all the comfort I need.


End file.
